Incesto (Beautiful)
by Erzebeth Morgenstern S
Summary: Summary. Mientras sea de noche, ella le pertenece a Jonathan. Y ella lo odia. Pero también lo ama. One-Shot. Pronto Fic. JacexClaryxJonathan.


**Incesto.(Beautiful) **

**Atención. **

Los personajes pertenecen a **_Cassandra Clare_**, salvo la trama que es mía. Hago este fic sin intenciones de lucro.

**Advertencia.**

Absténte de leer esto, si el **incesto** no es de tu agrado. Este es un one-shot totalmente **ClaryxJonathan**. A diferencia del fic. Ya que es solo una escena.

No dejes Review si es **solo para ofender. Recuerda que te he advertido, y que jamás te he ofendido.**

**Nota.**

El one-shot no tiene escenas demasiado fuertes, sin embargo es rango T. Por cachondeo, besos, caricias y un poco de ropa fuera. ;)

* * *

**Summary.**

Mientras sea de noche, ella le pertenece a Jonathan.

Y ella lo odia. Pero también lo ama. One-Shot. Pronto Fic.

JacexClaryxJonathan.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Clary sabe que es su hermano. Que ella ya esta enamorada de alguien. Pero no puede evitarlo. (Ya es tarde)

_**El es su perdición.**_

_**El es su oscuridad.**_

_**El es suyo. **_

_**Y lo ama.**_

No es perfecto. Esta mal. Y hace daño.

* * *

**Incesto. (Beautiful)**

**Por que lo es, esta mal y es mi hermano.**

Clary nunca había pedido eso.

Ya lo había vivido una vez.

Y había dolido.

(Aunque no había sido real)

Y sabia que se estaba perdiendo, entre sus besos y caricias.

Dejaba de ser Clary, para convertirse en alguien mas a su lado. Porque eso era lo que el quería.

Y ella lo odia. Pero también lo ama.

Sabe que mientras se desliza silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa, el la esta esperando.

Pero jamás pedira por ella.

Sabe que la puerta esta abierta, así que no toca, se adentra al cuarto de el. Y cierra la puerta.

Sus brazos ya están sobre ella, ya están en ella. La esta abrazando y besando. Ya no es ella.

Y el es dulce, y agresivo. Recorre su rostro con sus labios en un suave rose, ella trata de alcanzarlo y llora por que la bese.

El se esta riendo, se burla de su necesidad pero Clary sabe que el también la quiere. Lo hace.

Finalmente la besa. Toma sus labios con delicadeza antes de llenarse de ellos. Lo ha hecho antes. Sabe con perfección lo que hace.

Sabe que cuando sus dedos recorren su cuello, ella se pegara aun mas a el. Que cuando lame su labio, ella se volverá dócil, se derretirá. Que cuando ella se vaya, ella recordara cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra. Y no podrá evitarlo. Ya es parte de ella. Ya es ella.

Y si no es perfecto es pacifico. Aunque esta lleno de sonidos, el corazon de el, su palpitar parecido a un tambor, su respiración, sus suspiros y el roce de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Y esta mal. Pero se siente bien.

-Jonathan.- susurra entre sus besos. Porque es la única palabra

que recuerda cuando esta con el. Se volvió su palabra favorita.

Y su caricia es agridulce. El es agridulce.

Ahora esta entre el y la pared. Su bata esta abierta ligeramente, pero el comienzo de sus pechos comienza a verse. Sus brazos la aprietan sin poder huir. Ella no quiere hacerlo. Perdió la batalla ya hace mucho tiempo. El hilo de sus pensamientos se ha perdido. No quiere recuperarlo.

Así que se deja hacer, porque en el momento que esta con el, ya no se pertenece.

"Me preguntaste a quién pertenecía yo —susurró él—. Te pertenezco a ti. Tu sangre es mi sangre; tus huesos, mis huesos. La primera vez que me viste, te resulté conocido, ¿verdad? Igual que tú me resultaste familiar a mí."

Y Clary tuvo que aceptarlo en algun momento.

Ella le pertenecía a Jace, pero cuando la noche llegaba ella era de Jonathan.

Y el es suyo.

"Podemos compartirlo. No me importa lo que hagas. Mientras sepas que me perteneces a mí."

La eleva, la eleva y luego la deja caer, como una montaña rusa su estomago se aprieta y su respiración comienza a aumentar.

Sus dedos encuentran sus alas, acarician sus plumas, se esta volviendo loca. Alucina. Pero ella lo decea.

Y se va a desmoronar. Se esta desmoronando.

La esta atrayendo a la cama, la deja caer mientras se quita la camisa. Ella lo mira atravez de sus pestañas, el es hermoso, blanco y negro.

Sus labios ya están sobre los de el, y lo arrastra con ella hacia el colchón.

El roce de su cuerpo la electrifica. La calienta.

Su bata ya no esta sobre su cuerpo. (no sabe cuando paso) y el la mira, sus ojos están sobre ella, brillando lujuriosamente, su camisón negro tiene un gran escote, y las llemas de sus dedos rozan el valle entre sus pechos.

"El tomo su corazon, y lo esta rompiendo."

Y de nuevo la esta besando.

Se queda sin aliento, esta jadeando y lucha por respirar entre sus besos.

Sus caricias la están llenando, abraza sus caderas con sus piernas. Ruedan por la cama y ella esta sobre el.

Sus dedos lo recorren, el calor corre por su brazo y llena todo su cuerpo.

"Dime que te quedaras, aunque sea solo una noche mi amor, aunque la oscuridad nos envuelva, para nunca dejarnos ir."

Ella gime con su ultimo beso. No quiere irse pero el ya esta cerrando su bata con lentitud y delicadeza.

Clary quiere arrancársela, pero se contiene. Sabe que volverá todas las noches.

El toma su rostro entre sus dedos, ella se esta quemando. Sus labios rozan delicadamente los de ella. Se esta despidiendo.

Tan suave, que Clary esta a punto de pensar que fue su imaginación.

La puerta se abre y se cierra.

Ella ya esta fuera, se recarga en la puerta y trata de recuperar el aliento con una mano en su pecho, sus ojos verdes estan sorprendentemente abiertos. Su cuerpo esta sudado y pegajoso, así que tendrá que darse un baño. Se queda ahí, por lo que le parecen días y años.

Y luego vuelve a recorrer los pasillos. Se dirige al cuarto de Jace. Y antes de entrar su corazon ya a dado un vuelco. Esta amaneciendo. Ya no es Jonathan es su Jace.

"Pero lo quiero. (Lo necesito) Porque es mío."

•

•

•

•

* * *

Este one-shot esta basado en mi proximo fic "Devotion" que saldrá en Septiembre. Solo una probadita. ;)

Esta narrado de una forma nueva de mi parte, pero creo que solo será el one-shot. El fic si será narrado normal.

Tambien esa basado en el libro de Forbidden de Tabitha Suzuma y en la canción Bittersweet de Ellie Goulding. Y como ya dije, espero que no ofendan en los Reviews después de todo es una idea que yo tuve, y fue sin ánimos de ofender.

Es algo, que yo cree y no voy a eliminarlo. Mío.

Tengo catorce años, y espero esto no se tome como algo pervertido de mi parte jeje. Amo escribir y creo que este va a ser un fic realmente difícil para mi debido a la temática.

Beth.


End file.
